Morning at the Playa
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Heather wakes up at the Playa, feeling good. When she gets down to the pool, however, that quickly changes. Heather-centric.


**Hey everyone! Just a random one-shot. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

Heather woke up at eleven o'clock feeling well rested, as she'd had a good night's sleep. She got up with a smile on her face and got changed in her bikini, hoping for a relaxing day of tanning. When she made it downstairs to the pool, however, any sense of happiness flew away.

The Playa was chaos. Putting a scowl on her face, she watched as Tyler tried to dive off the diving board only for Izzy to swing by and grab him, where they both landed on the concrete, Bridgette saving a drowning Mike who was saving a drowning Staci who was saving a drowning Cameron, Anne Maria spraying Dakota and Lindsay with her hair spray, Sam and Sierra arguing, with Cody in the middle of them, cowering, and worst of all, there was no Alejandro in sight.

Groaning, Heather went over and sat down on a pool chair as far away from everyone as possible which, to her annoyance, was next to Noah, who was reading a book as always. Noah looked over and saw Heather glaring at everyone.

"It's a mess, right? Just ignore it and you'll be fine." Noah told her. Heather raised an eyebrow.

"How can I ignore it? They're so loud, and it just gets worse." Heather commented as Trent entered the scene and started loudly preaching about his Nine Religion from the diving board. Izzy then came by on a vine and tried to grab Trent, but he pushed her off and took her vine for himself. Izzy ended up landing in the pool.

"That's why I have a book, honey. It gives me something to tune them out with." Noah explained. Heather narrowed her eyes at the bookworm.

"Well, maybe I wanted to enjoy the sunshine. Maybe I wanted to swim in the pool. But with all these idiots here doing whatever the hell they're doing, I can't do anything but sit here talking to you!" Heather ranted. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Why, thank you so much for bringing yourself down low enough to talk to me. I feel so honoured." Noah drawled sarcastically. Heather glared at Noah for a few seconds, before she grabbed his books from his hands and chucking it towards the pool. Before it could land in the water, Izzy grabbed it and threw in it Owen's mouth, who started chewing on it. Heather smirked, highly amused at the turn of events. Noah, however, was frustrated.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at Heather, standing up in indignation. Heather laughed, standing up.

"If I have to put up with these idiots with nothing to do, you do, too. So, have fun!" Heather replied before pushing Noah into the pool, where Izzy grabbed him. Heather laughed as she walked over to the pool bar to grab a drink. She sighed when she saw Gwen and Courtney there, chatting. She grabbed some coconut juice and sat down near them. They turned to face her. Heather stared back at them.

"What? I'm allowed to sit wherever I want. Deal with it." Heather snapped at them. Gwen and Courtney glared at her.

"What's your problem, Heather? Can't you ever be nice?" Gwen said coldly. Courtney nodded in agreement.

"It must be tiring being such a bitch all the time. Maybe you should go find Alejandro to make out with. That would calm you down." Courtney suggested, and the two girls started giggling. Heather blushed, but then quickly raced over and pushed Courtney in the pool.

"Shut up! I do not make out with Alejandro!" Heather denied, before feeling a falling sensation and splashing into the pool. When she resurfaced, she saw Courtney next to her and Gwen standing over them, anger in her eyes.

"The All Stars finale says otherwise." Gwen snarked, glaring at the Queen Bee. Heather got out of the pool and wrung out her hair.

"We only recently got together! Whatever, I'm out of here, losers." Heather said, storming away back into the hotel, not even an hour after she got there. And that's how Heather's day was ruined.

* * *

**Pretty short, I know, but I got the idea and rolled with it. Please review if you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time! :)**

**-Green**


End file.
